Let Me Love You
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: [AU, Yaoi, SoraRiku] Sora and Riku were the best of friends before Kairi came into the picture. Now in college, Sora watches as his exbest friend is broken down by an abusive lover. What can Sora do to protect Riku?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kingdom Hearts story. Warnings are AU, Yaoi, OCs, OOC (major for Riku), Rape and Abuse, M-preg., Character Bashing, more warnings may come.

Summary: Sora Highwind watches from afar as his ex-best friend Riku is growing weaker and weaker, and he knows why; but he can't do anything about it, or so he thinks? Sora and Riku used to be best friends, until Kairi, who is now Sora's girlfriend came into the picture. It's because of Kairi that Sora and Riku are not friends anymore. Sora is angry that he had ever gotten together with Kairi, because he knows that his girlfriend is cheating on him; and he hates himself because he can only watch Riku's relationship with his boyfriend grows more and more abusive, even though Sora never met Riku's boyfriend, from how tired Riku always is and from the clothing Riku always wears, he can tell that it is a bad relationship. One night, Riku shocks Sora when he comes to his home one night, bruised, battered, and in major need of help. Sora helps Riku, then one thing leads to another, and before they know it, they've slept with each other. After that night, Riku won't speak to Sora for another month. Sora confronts Riku after that month, because he feels that there is still hope for the both of them, despite him still being with Kairi; there is possibly something between them, but it leads to huge problems. Riku's been hiding something from Sora, but what?

Pairings: Sora/Riku, non-con (Guess Who)/Riku, one-sided Kairi/Sora, Eventual Cloud/Leon, Eventual Vincent/Sephiroth (Vincent as Seme), Cid/Aerith (Sora's parents, probably my first Het. pair), more pairings may come.

----------------

**Chapter 1**

Sora Highwind sat down at his desk with his arms crossed on the table and his head lying down on them. He looked at Kairi who was sitting in the desk in front of him and pretended to listen to what she had to say; he was happy for once that Kairi's friends where sitting next to them, because they were actually listening and answered the questions that Kairi asked while she was speaking, all Sora had to do was nod every once in a while.

In truth, Sora was tired of listening to Kairi; he was tired of her in general. He knew that she was cheating on him, he actually saw her kiss other guys before when she thought he wasn't around. Players from the collage's football and basketball teams, computer nerds, even the jerks that were known to probably have a couple of STDs. The jerks that she kissed was the reason that Sora wouldn't make out with or kiss Kairi on her lips anymore, he was worried about catching something. He had found out that Kairi had been cheating on him since the middle of their junior year in high school; they were now freshmen in collage.

Sora, as was said before, wasn't focusing on Kairi; he may have been looking at her, but every once in awhile, his eyes would sort of wonder towards the classroom door, looking for a certain someone. His eyes brightened when that person finally walked through.

There he was, Riku Hikari, Sora ex-best friend, thanks to Kairi. As Sora watched Riku, he wondered that if he had never met Kairi, would he be together with Riku. Before Kairi ever came to the islands, he had always harbored a huge crush on his best friend, since they were little; his parents and brother knew and were actually waiting for Sora to tell Riku. But, Kairi came to the islands and he got confused; she came while they were in the sixth grade, he had just recently turned twelve. On Valentines Day, during the sixth grade; Kairi cornered him and told him she loved him; Sora was shocked and at his most confused at that moment. Despite the confusion, he told Kairi he loved her too, and they had been together since that day.

Riku was the first person that Sora had told of his relationship with Kairi; Riku's eyes flashed strangely, but he congratulated them. Sora saw that flash and at that time didn't understand what it was, then over the years realized that Riku could cover up his emotions really well; he soon realized, that flash in Riku's eyes reflected pain. Maybe at that time, Riku had felt something for Sora as well.

Kairi and Sora were barely ever apart, before that, Sora and Riku were barely ever apart. Normally on the weekends, Sora and Riku would hang out; before Sora and Kairi became a couple; Sora, Riku and Kairi hung out together. Then all of a sudden, Kairi wanted to spend as much time with Sora alone as possible, that included weekends; that was when Sora and Riku really drifted apart. She basically clung onto Sora throughout the whole school year during the sixth grade, then through seventh and eight grades; then clear through high school. All the while using her evil ways to drift Sora and Riku apart; Sora didn't realize it until recently, when he realized just when he had unintentionally cut off their friendship for the sake of the little shank (is it skank?) he was ashamed to call his girlfriend. It was during the beginning of the eighth grade he had cut off their friendship completely, and he didn't realize it until senior year when he heard the Riku's parents had disowned him.

Riku's parents were a strict couple of bastard and bitch. Throughout Riku's childhood, they had mentally abused him, and as a teenager (unknown to Sora) started to physically abuse him. It was known to many people what Riku's sexual preference was, especially when a few claimed that they had seen Riku make out with his lover in various parts of town, but not many on the islands minded, most people who lived on Destiny Islands were very open minded, if you weren't, you were basically shunned. But, Riku's parents weren't open minded, at all; so it was said when they found out about their son, they disowned him, knocking him away from their will and actually moving off the islands without him, leaving him to fend for himself. And that's where Riku's true weakening began.

After awhile, Riku started wearing clothing that he normally wouldn't wear, then started wearing on a normal basis; he wore baggy t-shirts and pants, at all times, soon long sleeved t-shirts. Normally Riku's clothing was formfitting, showing off his muscular, but slim and feminine build; but then, that wardrobe disappeared all together. During that time, Sora really began to take real notice to Riku; he had just found out Kairi was cheating on him and had realized how long ago it had been since he had really thought of Riku; he asked around to people who always found out things about other people, asking them about Riku instead of going up to him himself, Sora was afraid Riku wouldn't speak to him after all those years. People said that Riku found refuge at his boyfriend's apartment and had been living with him since his parents had left him; that's when Sora had put the puzzle together.

At a couple of points, Sora did actually try to speak to Riku; but both ended in disaster. Riku just refused to speak to Sora, ignoring him by walking away, or just not speaking at all. Sora knew he deserved the cold shoulder treatment, but still wished for away to get Riku to speak to him. He just wanted so much to help him out with his major problem, and from what Sora saw, the problem was worsening by the passing days.

Sora was amazed that he seemed to be the only one to notice Riku's problem, though he didn't know or had ever seen his boyfriend; he just knew that he was the source of the problem. Riku used to be strong, agile, and graceful; nowadays he would be lucky to reach class without tripping up over his own feet. His eyes used to hold such brightness and warmth; nowadays they were nearly empty and cold. Everything was worrying Sora, and it was obviously worrying his parents back at home.

Sora didn't live with his parents anymore, he lived in an apartment complex a couple of blocks away and has a part-time job; Sora thought that he might as well practice for the real world while in collage, his parents supported the idea in full. Every other day, Sora would go visit his parents and go see how they were doing; his half brother, Leon, did the same thing; Sora and Leon were neighbors a floor apart from each other, Sora on the third floor, Leon on the fourth.

For a few weeks, Sora parents would mention seeing Riku at the store and around other parts of town looking odd. Sora's father, Cid, mentioned that when he saw Riku, he spoke to him; as a little kid, Riku was soft-spoken; but Cid said that Riku spoke so soft when he spoke to him those few days ago, despite being in a quiet area and right beside him, he had to strain to hear him. Sora's mother, Aerith, said she bumped into him at the store; she said that she was shocked at how skinny he was, plus him being so tall made him look literally like a beanpole, his skin was as white as bleached sheets and he just looked like he would pass out at any given second; she said that she was truly scared for his life.

Listening to his parents made Sora feel guilty; during all of those years, he should've been watching him, taking care of Riku himself. Now, Riku wouldn't even look at him.

Sitting there in class, Sora watched as Riku walked by; Riku looked towards his direction and their eyes locked, just for a fraction of a second before Riku snapped his head the other direction, completely ignoring Sora's gaze.

"Mom was right…" A voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

Sora nearly jumped out of his skin as he jumped in his seat slightly, turning his head, he saw his brother smiling down at him.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" Kairi sneered when she realized he was in the classroom. "You don't have class in here?"

Leon glared at the redhead. Kairi and Leon hated each other; Sora's parents distinctly disliked her, two other reasons as to why Sora was going to breakup with her very soon.

"I just came because I need to speak with my little brother." Leon sneered back at her.

"Well you can't!" Kairi said as she jumped up out of her seat.

Leon's eyes widened.

"Why is that?!" He asked incredulously, he would just love to hear her plead her case.

"Because…" Kairi seemed to be at a loss for a second, then her eyes saw something. "Because class is going to begin-"

"In twenty minutes," Sora said simply as he stood up, "More than enough time for me and my brother to speak."

Before Kairi could say anything else, Sora was dragging Leon out into the hallway of the collage. He was curious as to why his brother was even in this part of the building, it was for freshmen; Leon himself was a collage junior.

"When are you going to break up with that evil twit?" Leon asked.

Sora sighed and leaned back on a wall.

"I have no idea…" Sora mumbled, then he looked up to Leon, "What are you doing here?"

"I was running an errand for one of my professors for extra credit," Leon answered, "But then I saw Riku walking into this classroom, and from what I could see, mom wasn't kidding about what she said about Riku."

Sora sighed again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I tried speaking to him, but he won't speak to me…," Sora said.

"I don't think I'd want to speak to you either if I was Riku either," Leon said.

The professor walking down the hallway caught Sora's attention; class was going to begin early that day.

"See you at dinner?" Sora asked his brother as he pushed himself up from the wall.

"Yeah…," Leon said, "I'm bringing a friend too."

"New boyfriend?" Sora asked.

Leon flushed and attempted to glare down at his brother.

"No…," Leon said, then he turned on his heel and walked off, leaving in his wake a laughing Sora.

----------------

A few hours later, with Riku after school…

Riku was running down the side walk, his backpack was almost stabbing his back; but he didn't care, he needed to get home now! He was already three minutes late.

Oh, it didn't seem like a big deal to most, but it was a huge deal to Riku. With every second passing by, Riku knew that his lover was back at home steaming more and more anger. He finally reached the apartment complex he lived in, and just tore up the stairs; a slight glimpse of a specific van told him that the elevator wasn't working today.

Four floors later, Riku was huffing and puffing down a hallway, walking briskly over to apartment #405; knowing that behind the door held his fate for the night. As Riku stood in front of the door, he quickly dug into his pocket in search of the key; his heart pounded when he didn't find it in his pocket. Quickly, he took off his backpack and started to ruffle through there; but he stopped when he heard a familiar click.

He looked up at the door with wide fearful eyes as the it opened, it opened slowly, but it still took only a few seconds to open; though, it felt like an eternity for poor Riku. The door opened to reveal Riku's tall, strong, dark, and hansom lover. With sliver hair similar to his, even going down to his waist like his. Riku looked up at his lover as he glared down at him, his eyes promising much pain to come.

"Riku, why are you so late?" His lover asked softly, but angrily.

Riku's body trembled, he almost dropped his backpack, but quickly caught it and hugged it to his chest, some of it's contents falling to the floor, like a few sheets of papers and pencils.

"I'm sorry An-" Riku was cut off when he was delivered a sharp slap to the face.

"I'm sorry what?" Riku's lover said, his voice showing all its anger.

"I'm sorry Master…" Riku said. "I'll try my best to not let it happen again."

Riku's Master scoffed, his glare intensified as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's what you promised the last time, but yet here you are, late," Riku's Master snarled, "You know what that means."

Before Riku could react, he was dragged into the apartment by the collar of his shirt.

To be continued…

------------------

Oh, so who's Riku's lover, hmmm?

What will Sora do about Kairi and Riku?

Please send me reviews, and maybe you'll find out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, back for another update!!! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, it is all truly appreciated!

----------------

**Chapter 2**

After dinner at the Highwind home…

Leon helped his mother, Aerith, with the dishes; she was cleaning while he was drying and placing them into the basket; the distinct sounds of the television drifting into the kitchen from the living room and Leon's father-in-law, Cid, conversing with Sora and Cloud.

"So honey…" Aerith began. "You and Cloud seem close."

Leon rolled his eyes as he dried a dish.

"We are not a couple" Leon said. "Even if I was interested in him, I don't think he'd be interested in me. He's straight as a 2 by 4."

Aerith chuckled at how Leon explained Cloud.

"I saw Riku today…" Leon said, changing the conversation.

"Did you speak to him?" Aerith asked.

Leon shook his head sadly.

"I tried to get to him when I saw him in the halls." Leon explained. "But he got to his class before I could get to him, plus I got sidetracked by Sora when I saw he was in the same class. Sora seems very interested in Riku though." Leon thought back to the look his little brother gave Riku when he walked by.

Aerith sighed as she washed another dish and handed it over to Leon.

"I hope he's okay…" Aerith said. "Not only for his sake, but for Sora's sake too; despite Sora still being with Kairi, it's obvious that Sora still has feelings for Riku."

Leon nodded in agreement.

"Did he look any better than from how I explained him?" Aerith asked.

Leon shook his head.

"If not that, worst then." Leon said. "Even though I was looking at his back, I could still see he was super skinny; it's obvious that Sora has noticed it too, I saw him staring at Riku when he came into the class."

"How much longer do you think Sora's going to be with Kairi?" Aerith asked suddenly. "I just can't stand that girl, from the day I met her, I knew she was going to be trouble."

Leon looked down at his mother in surprise as he dried another dish she had handed to him.

"I thought you supported the relationship at first, even supporting them before they became a couple; both you and dad." Leon said.

"I only pretended to like the idea of the relationship so I wouldn't hurt Sora's feelings." Aerith explained, "You know how sensitive Sora was back then."

"Well, at least nowadays you don't have to hold it back much." Leon said.

"Yeah, I personally wished I was in your shoes back then." Aerith said, "While me and Cid had to hide our disliking of her, you made it obvious you hated her, and it's amazing that at first Sora didn't notice it."

"During that time, I thought I had a vegetable for a brother." Leon chuckled. "But he caught onto it, it was obvious he was pretending not to notice though."

The two stayed quiet for a few more moments; together, they finished the dishes and placed the soup, sponge, and drying towel where they were supposed to be. Just as they were about to exit the kitchen; Cid, Sora, and Cloud entered, Cid's arms draped over both boys shoulders.

"Well, tonight was a good night." Cid said as he ruffled Sora's hair.

Sora playfully swatted at his father's hand.

Leon smiled, happy that he accepted his friendship with Cloud.

Aerith's eyes wondered over to the clock above the kitchen door and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my goodness…" She gasped. "Time sure does fly fast."

Leon looked up at the clock himself, and he must say he was surprised at the time too; it was nearly ten at night; dinner did start oddly late that night anyway.

"I'll give you a ride home if you'd like Cloud." Leon said.

Cloud smiled at him and gave a slight nod.

"I would like that." Cloud said.

After a few more moments of conversation; Sora, Cloud, and Leon were walking out of the front door. Cid and Aerith stood at the door waving and calling out goodnight to all of them and telling them to wear seatbelts and be careful.

----------------

It wasn't all that much of a long ride for Leon to take both Cloud and his little brother home. Cloud had transferred to Destiny University from Traverse University in the city; so all Leon had to do was drop Cloud off back at the university, since Cloud lived in the dorms over there. Then Leon turned back and drove himself and his little brother home.

During the drive home, Sora actually fell asleep in the backseat; Leon shook his brother awake. He would've done Sora a favor and actually carry him in, but he was tired himself and wanted to get some sleep.

Together the two made the short trip from the parking lot, into the apartment building and over the elevator; Leon pressed buttons three and four. First stop was Sora's floor.

"Goodnight, don't let the STDs bite," Leon teased. It was a mean joke, but he couldn't help it; he knew that Kairi was cheating on his little brother.

Sora flicked Leon off as the door closed with a sleepy smile; then he walked down the hallway towards his own apartment. Taking out the key, he unlocked the door and opened it and walked in. He didn't even turn on the light by the door, he knew the apartment by heart and trekked over to his bedroom; but he did turn on the light in there, not remembering if he left anything on the floor that could trip him over in the dark.

Sora's apartment was a nice apartment, it was big, but not too big, sort of medium sized. It had a medium sized living room, with a cozy sized kitchen, it had one and a half bathrooms, and it had a huge master bedroom. Sora was originally surprised that the apartment fit his budget so well; he worked at the local supermarket, 20 to 25 hours a week and some extra if possible; Leon also worked there, it was Leon who helped him get the job in the first place when he was looking for one.

Sora just walked over to his closet, he stripped down to his boxers and threw the discarded clothing into the closet. Checking to see if there was anything on the floor, seeing none, he walked over to the light switch, turned it off and headed to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

----------------

An hour later…

Sora was having a very good dream; but something was bothering, a strange, unfamiliar ringing sound. He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't his eyes snapped opened and he looked around; he didn't know what the sound was, until he heard banging accompanying it. It took Sora another moment to realize what it was; it was someone at his door.

He looked at the clock and his eyes widened when he saw that it was fifteen past midnight; cursing, he rolled out of bed and stormed over to his bedroom door. As he opened the door, he flicked on the light; the light in his room sort of illuminated the living room it was open to, at least enough light for him not to trip over something while he was so groggy.

Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled as he walked over to the door; as he unlocked it, he flicked on the light, which lit up the living room. He was ready to yell at whoever was at his door past midnight; he was thinking it was Kairi; he didn't want to deal with her; he figured that if it was her, he'd break up with her right there and go back to sleep.

When he opened the door, he had the shock of his life at who it was; it was Riku. He gasped as he looked up and down at Riku, he was a wreak; Sora was suddenly wide awake, but he was too shocked to speak.

Riku had bruises covering him from head to toe, most of which were bleeding as freely as the long cuts that had adorned his body along with the bruises. He was breathing heavily and Sora couldn't see his face, because Riku had his head down and his hair was curtaining it from view.

"So…ra…" Riku whispered between breaths.

Riku's body suddenly began to drop to the floor; that's when Sora broke out of his stupor.

"Riku!" Sora said as he jumped forward, he caught Riku before he hit the floor. Immediately, he nearly effortlessly shifted Riku's body into his arms and lifted him up into his arms, then turned back to his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.

----------------

_Riku yelped as his Master dragged him into the apartment; he was so quick Riku didn't see him move._

"_I'm getting very impatient waiting for you everyday!" His master snarled as he threw Riku to the floor._

_Riku fell onto the ground on his hands and knees, the appendages to used to break his fall. He felt a very sharp sting of pain at his side, all of the air suddenly left his body and he collapsed onto the floor completely, gasping for air and clutching the side of his stomach. Another blow was delivered to that same side, despite his arm shielding that side, the blow that was delivered caused the air that he had collected to exit his body; that blow ordered him to lie on his back. Doing his best to follow demands, Riku rolled onto his back slowly; his eyes opened slightly to stare into a pair of amber eyes that were glowering down at him._

"_I told you time and time again, to get home promptly!" His master snarled. "Yet, you choose to defy my commands!"_

_Riku tried his best to bite back a whimper, he knew better than to sound weakness around his master when he was ranting; he wanted complete silence at all times while he did that._

_Riku watched as his Master walked back and forth from where he was lying down, he knew better than to move and get up unless his Master told him to get up or if he moved him by force. Riku's mind was racing at what would happen that time; he had tried his best to get home quickly, but the bus was late and his ankle was still healing from that last beating his Master had given him. Riku thought it would be best if he didn't run home, from how tender his ankle still was; if he ran home, he had a major risk of breaking it._

_So, Riku stayed at the bus stop; the bus came ten minutes late. Riku hopped on and hoped that there was no traffic. Unfortunately for Riku, an accident happened and he knew that if he stayed in the bus, he would be even later home that he would've been if he just walked; seeing how close it was to the time he needed to be home, Riku took a major risk and ran. He was slightly amazed that he didn't really feel the pain in his ankle as he ran; but he knew that was completely do to the fear he was feeling as he ran home, knowing what was waiting for him when he saw the minute hand on his watch go past the time he was supposed to be home._

_Even though he was less than five minutes late home, he was still in major trouble._

_He watched as his Master suddenly stormed out of the living room and towards his bedroom; he could only pray that his Master would be lenient with him that evening, his body was still pained from the attack last week._

_He closed his eyes, but they snapped opened when he felt eyes on him again; his eyes widened on what his Master had in his right hand, his dagger._

'_NO!' Riku thought. 'Not again!'_

_His Master bent down on his knees at his side and stared down at his body for a moment before he did anything, then he lunged for Riku's hair and yanked him up into a painful lustful kiss. Riku winced as he felt his Master's teeth tearing into the flesh of his skin, he could taste blood seeping from the wound already, his lips stung as the kiss continued. The feeling of his Master's tongue dove into his mouth and down his throat, almost causing him to choke._

_It seemed like an eternity before the kiss was finally broken, but the pain didn't end. Riku's mouth parted in a silent scream as he felt the blade of the dagger run down his arm, he knew what his Master was doing. His Master was running the blade down his arm, enough to leave a long deep cut that would seep blood, but not deep enough to get any veins to kill him. Riku's Master lifted his arm up and looked at it, then brought it up to his lips and licked off the seeping blood, moving his head down so his tongue could travel the whole length of his arm; Riku shivered in disgust as it was done. He wondered for a second that if some string from the now cut sleeves of his long sleeved shirt got into his mouth also._

_Riku wasn't surprised when he was suddenly let go, he didn't do anything to stop his sudden drop as his body thudded on the floor; but he did wince again when his head hit the floor hard. He watched with worried eyes as his Master stood up, he looked into his glowering eyes and waited for any commands that he had to follow; as was expected, an order came._

"_Stand up," His Master said; the command would've been simple if Riku's body didn't hurt so much._

_Riku wrapped one arm around his ribs where his Master had kicked him, then used the other to push himself up; he struggled for a moment, but he was finally standing in front of his Master, panting from the pain in his stomach._

_Again, his Master glowered at him and delivered another slap to his face. Riku yelled slightly and resisted the urge to nurse his cheek with his hand, he looked up at his Master scared wondering what he had done now._

"_Next time don't take so much trying to stand up," His Master said simply; then his Master shoved him._

_Riku stumbled back and something from behind him tripped him; before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch. His Master stormed over and lifted Riku's legs onto the couch; Riku was now lying down on the couch, looking at the dagger his Master held in his hand. He watched it intently as it the dagger was descended upon his chest, the sound of tearing fabric came shortly after, and the coolness of the living room air gently rushed across his chest, erecting his nipples._

_His Master smirked and dipped down to lick one of them, Riku whimpered when that was done. Upon hearing the whimper, Riku's Master bit down on his nipple; Riku let out a small scream._

"_I told you before, no noise." His Master said, then another slap was delivered to Riku's cheek._

_While Riku was wishing for the pain on his cheek and all over his body to go away; he gasped as he felt that in one swift move, his Master had removed both his pants and boxers, leaving him completely bare for the gleaming eyes to see. Briskly, Riku's Master heaved Riku's legs over his shoulders; then he proceeded to unzip his pants._

"_Oh Riku…" His Master murmured. "You've been nothing but a nuisance lately, your punishment is way overdue."_

----------------

Sora sat down on a chair beside his bed as he watched over Riku, who was asleep on his bed. He listened as Riku quietly whimpered and watched as he squeezed his eyes, obviously Riku was dealing with a nightmare; Sora wasn't sure if he should leave Riku be or wake him up.

He sat down on the chair continuing to look at Riku was he thought about what he had done for Riku while he was unconscious. Riku's body was littered with cuts and bruises, practically from head to toe. Riku's cheeks were bruised, black and blue marks covered them along with one nasty cut; then there was Riku's chest, also covered with cuts and bruises, big, nasty, bleeding bruises; and at Riku's hips, were even more bruises, the most noticeable were a pair of bruises, one on each hip, in the shape of big hands.

Sora had basically stripped off all of Riku's cloths, since all he was wearing was a torn t-shirt and a pair of worn baggy sweat pants that were two sizes too big for him. After cleaning out and bandaging his wounds, Sora was thankful that none of the cuts needed to be stitched; Sora put some of his own cloths onto Riku. Even though Riku was about four inches taller than Sora, Sora's clothing were also too big for his frame, being either a size or two bigger; and Sora braided Riku's waist length hair, before he fixed up Riku's wounds so his hair wouldn't get in the way.

As Sora fixed up Riku's wounds, he was almost disgusted at how skinny his friend was. Riku's ribs were sticking out from his frame due to his thinness, and everything else was in worse condition. Sora stopped sword fighting only a few months ago, as a break so he could catch up in his studies, but at that moment he was brainstorming on what part of his training he could use to murder Riku's lover. He knew that it was Riku's lover that had done all of this to him; but he didn't know who he was or even what he looked like; he could only hope that Riku would cooperated with him when he woke up, Sora wanted to help him.

As if on cue, Riku's eyes twitched for a moment before the slowly opened. Sora looked at Riku as his eyes shifted around the room trying to figure out where he was; it took a moment before Riku looked at Sora.

"Hey…" Sora said quietly.

Riku just stayed quiet as he stared at Sora. Sora sighed and stood up, standing next to the bed.

"Riku, please speak to me!" Sora pleaded as he looked into Riku's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for never being there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for choosing Kairi over you. I'm so sorry!" Sora had tears in his eyes as he finished.

Riku looked into Sora's eyes for a moment, he still didn't say anything; but he pushed himself up with his arms, then placed on hand gently on Sora's cheek and used the other to wipe away Sora's tears; then he did something that surprised the both of them, he leaned towards Sora's face, and then kissed him.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise, but his eyes closed slowly, the kiss felt so good. He one wrapped arm around Riku's waist, and a hand placed at the back of Riku's hand pulled his lips closer to deepen the kiss.

Riku kissed Sora with passion and for the first time in his life, he truly felt at peace.

To be continued…

----------------

Awww, isn't that adorable? But, what's going to happen after this?

Please send reviews so I can have the power to continue!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed, it is all greatly appreciated!!!

Now on with the story!!!

----------------

**Chapter 3**

Sora woke up in bed with a smile on his face as he felt someone in his arms; he snuggled into that person, but suddenly his eyes snapped open; he looked to who was in his arms. He saw that it wasn't a who, but a what; instead of Riku being in his arms, it was a pillow. Abruptly he sat up in bed and looked around, realizing that he was alone in his room.

"Riku?" He called out, hoping that Riku would call out to him, telling him that he was still there; after a moment, there was no answer.

Cursing, Sora slid out of bed and looked around for his boxers; seeing that they were across the room, he walked over to them, picked them up and put them on. He walked towards the door of his bedroom, when something back on the nightstand caught his eye; a little folded over sheet of paper with his name signed on it.

Sora walked over to his nightstand and sat down on his bed, immediately he grabbed up the note and read it.

_**Dear Sora,**_

_**Last night was amazing... I will never forget that night. I don't know how you feel about last night, or how you feel about me really. When you said those words, my heart just blossomed, I never felt so good in my life; but I don't know if you were really telling the truth. You love Kairi, and Kairi loves you; I just don't have the heart to break that up, no matter how much I love you. I hope that you won't hate me for last night; I don't know what came over me, over the both of us. I just hope that we can put it behind us and go on with our lives; I think it will be better, for the both of us.**_

_**Riku**_

Sora's heart broke when he read the end of the letter.

'He thinks I don't love him…' Sora thought as he stared at the last lines of the letter. 'He thinks I hate him; and he actually thinks I can live without him…'

Sora read the letter again and again, the words of Riku's pain echoing through his mind and soul.

'What have I done?' Sora thought. "It should've been him all along." He whispered.

Sora started to do something he hadn't done in years, his hand wondered up to his chest to touch something that was no longer there. He patted his chest and looked down to see that it was bare; cursing again, that time himself; Sora jumped up out of bed and rushed over to his closet.

He got down onto his knees and started digging through and throwing out things that were in his way to getting what he really wanted. After a few seconds, his eyes landed on a silver box, it was about a foot and length and width and about three inches in height; the box all together was made of iron. He picked up the box and stood up, he eyed it as he walked across the room and sat back down on his bed.

As he sat down, his hand wondered to the drawer of the nightstand and pulled it opened; looking down into it, he shuffled through some of the items inside the drawer until his eyes landed on a gold and silver key. It was a little small skinny key top; he picked it up and stared at it for a full minute.

His grandmother, before she passed on, had given him the box and key for Christmas; she told him to hold his most cherished items in the box and to never forget about them. At least he followed one of the rules that his grandmother had given him for the box; and he didn't even remember what the box was for when he put the items that was in it in there. Taking a deep breath, he put the key in the keyhole of the latch and unlocked it; the latch flipped up immediately and he flipped open the box; his heart clenched and sang at the same time at what he had saw in the box.

On the very top of everything was a chain necklace; the necklace was made of platinum, the design of the chain looked like an actual chain, a big strong clunky chain, and what held it together was the crown shaped pendent. Riku had given it to him on his birthday when they had just turned five, he promised Riku that he would never take it off; what a huge lie! He had placed it into that box when he was fourteen years old.

And Sora had given Riku a beautiful heart pendent necklace just the year before Kairi had arrived to the islands. It was Christmas and Sora had just recently returned from a trip to Traverse Town to see his grandmother, he had just come back home on Christmas Day. The first thing he did before going home was go to Riku's house and take him to the Paopu Tree at the beach; that was where he had given Riku the necklace.

The necklace was also made of platinum also. A thin braid chain of silver held a beautiful heart shaped pendent that had a star engraved on the front, and on the back, the message 'Together Forever'. Riku actually cried as Sora placed it around his neck, and Sora had to stay at the beach for nearly an hour to help Riku calm down before going home. As he recalled, he saw that very necklace still around Riku's neck the night before; Riku had kept his promise, that he would never take it off.

Looking down at the necklace now, Sora hated himself. Slowly, he gently picked up the necklace and looked at it; the memories of Riku's smile flashing through his mind. He placed the crown necklace around his neck and this great warmth washed over him; he hadn't felt that in years, he can't believe he gave it up; but that warmth wasn't as incredible the feeling Sora had when he was holding Riku.

Again, Sora looked down into the box, at the photos that time; photos that were taken by Sora's family, his father, mother, and his brother; of him and Riku; pictures of Sora and Riku as toddlers at the beach, taken by Leon from what he remembered; some during special holidays taken by his parents, some that not only included Sora and Riku, but some that included Leon, Wakka, and Tidus; Wakka and Tidus were childhood friends of Sora that he didn't spend all that much time acknowledging, he didn't even know if the two still lived on the islands.

Sora sat down and stared at the pictures for a long time, then one specific one caught his eye. It was a picture of himself, Riku, Leon, and another kid at the park; the other kid Sora didn't remember. He had long spiky blond hair and a pair of icy blue eyes; he looked familiar, even though Sora didn't know from where or why he was even in the picture. After a few more minutes, it hit him, hard; that unknown person in the picture was Leon's best friend, Cloud; the same Cloud that Leon had brought to dinner the night before.

It wouldn't surprise Sora if Leon didn't remember Cloud from his childhood at all. He still remembered the day Leon came home crying, yelling at his mother that Cloud was moving away, that he was loosing his best friend. On the morning Cloud was leaving, Sora and his parents were at the pier to wish him a good trip and to say goodbye; Leon stayed home, refusing to even get out of bed. While Sora's parents were speaking to Cloud's parents, Cloud gave Sora an envelope to give to Leon; then when his parents called out for him, Cloud bent down and placed a kiss at Sora's cheek, telling him to pass that on to Leon for him. Sora at the time was only six, Cloud and Leon were ten.

Sora delivered the letter to Leon by sliding it under his room door when his parents weren't looking; when Leon finally came out of his room about an hour later, he had a stony look on his face and an awesome looking necklace on his neck, the thing that caught Sora's attention was the lion shaped pendent. Leon to this day, barely ever took off the necklace; nowadays, it found permanent refuge under his shirt.

Sora ruffled though a few more photos, then one specific one really warmed up his heart; that one was taken by his mother; the picture was of Sora and his old gang, before Kairi came and broke up everything. The picture had himself, Riku, Leon, Cloud, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus; Selphie was a girl who came by the islands every summer, only during the summer to be with her grandparents because she lived out in the city; the picture was of all of them standing around a huge sand castle that they had built, all of them looking proud that they had created such a thing of beauty; sadly, the tide washed it away shortly after the picture was taken, they never named it. That picture Sora was holding in his hands at the moment was one of the last and only pictures Cloud had taken with Leon before he moved off of the island to Traverse Town.

Times spent with Riku and his friends just rushed through Sora's mind, and he gave it all up for Kairi; she had basically ruined all of his teenage years and kept him from his true love. She had to go, once and for all; then Sora had to speak to Riku.

----------------

Two weeks later…

Sora smiled as he looked out the kitchen window to the backyard, he watched as Cloud kissed Leon's lips gently and Leon's arms wrap around Cloud's shoulders.

The day after Sora discovered the pictures, he had given the ones with Cloud in them to Leon. Leon almost had a panic attack when all of the memories of Cloud from his childhood washed over him; he confronted Cloud about it that night. Cloud had said the only reason he had transferred from Traverse University to Destiny University was to come back to see Leon; he got his wish and more. That night, Cloud and Leon became a couple; but Sora knew that they were something more, mainly due to the flashing sapphire rose shaped ring on Leon's finger; he vaguely wondered if his parents had noticed the ring at all.

Even though Sora was happy for his brother and Cloud, he was still somewhat angry. He had tried everything in his power to look for Riku, but it wasn't easy, at all. Riku had switched out of all of his classes, all of them, even the ones that he didn't have Sora in and put them in private records, so Sora couldn't find out what room numbers Riku's classes were in no matter what he did. Plus, Kairi wasn't an easy case either; lately, she had been talking about marriage, and even though he tried his best, Sora just didn't know how to break up with her; he wanted to so bad, but he just couldn't.

All Sora wanted to do was get his life on the right track once and for all, he knew that if he continued with Kairi, he'd just be miserable; he wanted to find Riku, tell him he loved him, that he needed him; and to help Riku with whatever problems he had, namely just find and kill Riku's lover for what he was doing to him.

Sora's anger was showing on his face also, his mother noticed.

"Sora darling?" Aerith asked her son. "Is something wrong?"

Sora looked at his mother a little startled; he had forgotten he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"Nothing is wrong mom…" Sora said.

Aerith scowled at her son.

"Don't lie to me Sora." She said sharply. "I'm your mother; I can always tell when you are lying. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

'Should I really tell her?' Sora thought as he looked away from his mother. 'What will she do? I don't want her or myself to get Riku in trouble with that boyfriend of his.'

"It's about Riku, isn't it?" Aerith asked.

Sora's head snapped over to his mother, he looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-how did you know?" Sora stuttered slightly.

"I just know…" Aerith said to her son with a smile. "So, have you spoken to him lately?"

"A couple of weeks ago, he came over to see me." Sora said.

Aerith was standing at the stove stirring dinner in a pot; Sora flinched slightly when he heard the spoon clatter against the side of the iron pot. He looked to his mother and watched as she took the spoon out of the pot and put it into the bowl at the side of the stove; she put the cover on the pot then turned to him. She walked over to him and gently grasped his arm, leading him over to the table. Sora sat down on the chair just across from his mother and watched her as he waited for her to speak.

"Why did he come over?" Aerith asked; she knew that Sora and Riku weren't on friendship terms because of Kairi.

"He was hurt…" Sora said.

Aerith looked worried that time.

"How did he get hurt?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know…" Sora lied, he knew, he just didn't want his mother to worry about that part.

Aerith knew her son was lying to her again, but from the tone of his voice, she knew that he didn't want to explain that part; but she knew she'd find out sooner or later.

"How did you help him?" Aerith asked.

"I fixed up his wounds, he had a lot of cuts and bruises, so it took me awhile to clean them all out and bandage them up." Sora answered.

"Is he still at your house now?" Aerith asked.

"No, when I woke up the next morning, he wasn't there." Sora said.

"Have you spoken to him since?" Aerith asked.

"No, there is no possible way that I know of." Sora said.

Aerith was confused.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"He changed all of his classes and had the information placed in a private file." Sora said. "I've been trying to find him and speak to him for two weeks now; but I can never find him."

Aerith looked into the pained look in her son's eyes; it was obvious to her that Sora was holding back more information about that night than he was letting on.

"What else did you do with Riku besides fix up his wounds?" Aerith asked.

Sora stared at his mother with wide eyes; a blush crept to his cheeks.

Aerith didn't even need Sora to explain, she knew what he did just by the look on his face.

"Sora, find Riku, speak to him." Aerith said, well, more like ordered. "And please, break up with Kairi; I know you want to break up with that girl, I just don't know what's taking you so long."

"I don't know either…" Sora said.

To be continued…

----------------

Will Sora follow his mother's advice?

Will Leon find out who Cloud really is?

Please send me reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, back for another wonderful update! Thank you to all of those who took the time to read and review; it is all appreciated!!!

Now on with the story!

----------------

**Chapter 4**

Sora was restless; it had been a full month since he had spoken to Riku. He'd see him around the university, but before he could even attempt to get to Riku; Riku was gone. It soon became apparent that Riku was avoiding Sora. And to make matters worse, Sora thought Kairi took notice; she was clinging to his side everywhere he went. She clung to him during class, she clung to him as he came and left the university, clung to him in the hallways, and was constantly by his side at all times; again, she was another reason as to why Sora couldn't get to Riku, with her clinging onto him all the time, Sora couldn't get to Riku fast enough before he disappeared.

And to make matters even worse, Riku seemed to be getting worse. He wore extra baggy shirts nowadays and looked like he never slept. Wounds sort of decreased, a new wound here and there every once in awhile, but not as bad as the last time. All Sora wanted to do was get to Riku and hold him in his arms, take him into his care and protect him. Sora told Leon about that night in his apartment when Riku came to him, and Leon was actually angry with Sora; he was angry because Sora was making up excuses as to why he couldn't get to Riku; Leon's best advice to him was 'Suck it up and ditch your own problems before you go and try to solve other people's problems'. The problem Sora had was Kairi.

Right now Sora was sitting outside during the midday break in the main outside area of the university. Kairi was clinging to his side again as they both sat down on a bench together, Kairi wrapped her arm around Sora's arm in a near death grip; Sora wondered vaguely if one day because of Kairi's clinging his arm would loose blood circulation he'd have to have his arm amputated, because right now Sora couldn't really feel his fingers.

Kairi and her friends spoke loudly about weddings, Kairi and her friends explain about the kind of flowers they wanted at their weddings, about the foods they wanted at their weddings, who they were going to invite and not invite, about the rings they wanted, and of course, about the wedding dresses. The whole time Sora listened to the conversation, he never spoke; all he wanted to do was gag and tell Kairi that she was too heartless to ever be married, and if she was ever to marry, the marriage wouldn't last long.

Sora looked away from Kairi and eyed around the university grounds, a certain trio caught his eye, and his eyes widened. They were three of Sora's childhood friends, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie; all of them grown and sitting across the ground. Tidus was sitting comfortably on Wakka's lap, Wakka had his arms wrapped around Tidus' waist protectively; Selphie sat down beside the pair and spoke to them, together they spoke and laughed about something. Sora wondered if they had been attending the university since the beginning of the year, because that was the first time he had seen them.

"Ewww…" He heard Kairi say beside them. "Look at those two." She pointed towards the trio.

Kairi and her friends bad mouthed about and laughed at them; Sora looked at Kairi, wondering whatever had happened the nice kind girl he had gotten together with, if that was just a façade she had began with. Sora wanted to be away from Kairi, so he thought up of an excuse as he tried to wiggle free of Kairi's hold.

"Sora baby…?" She asked as her grip on Sora's arm tightened; Sora flinched at the tightening. "Where are you going?"

Instantly, Sora clenched his legs shut and faked a sheepish smile at Kairi.

"I really need to go Kairi." Sora said. "I shouldn't have taken that second cup of soda back at lunch."

Kairi smiled at Sora and placed a chaste kiss at his lips.

"Hurry back…" Kairi said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sora's smile almost turned into a grimace, but he managed to keep that from happening and was overjoyed when Kairi finally let go of his arm; he quick got up and walked off towards the indoors of the university, rubbing his arm to help get the feeling back into it.

The moment the door closed of the building he walked into, he leaned against the door with a huffed sigh. He closed his eyes and let the air conditioned air of the school cool him down; he was happy that he was finally free of Kairi's grasp, at least for a few moments.

'What the hell is the matter with me?' Sora thought. 'I don't even like Kairi on terms of friendship anymore, yet I can't even break up with her.' After that thought, thoughts of Riku filled his head; a small gasp was what snapped him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see who gasped.

Sora's eyes widened as he stared into a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Riku…" Sora whispered.

With that, Riku turned on his heel and ran the other way down the hallway.

"Oh hell no…" Sora whispered under his breath as he gave chase.

Riku quickly veered around a corner and disappeared from view; by the time Sora turned the corner a seconds later, Riku was nowhere in sight.

'I'm not going to give up.' Sora thought with a new determination. 'I'm going to find Riku and speak to him, we need to talk.'

Sora walked down the same hallway, his eyes darting every which way to see if he could spot Riku; Riku had to be hiding; he disappeared too fast for him not to be. A sudden tapping sound from behind caught Sora's attention, he whirled around just in time to see silver locks turn the corner. Quickly he gave chase again, his determination skyrocketing.

When he turned the corner, he saw Riku running down the hallway and fast! Sora sped up to catch up to Riku; it wasn't very hard, given that Sora had way more energy that Riku.

Riku was almost at the door when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and stop him from running; instantly he struggled, stomped, shook, and elbowed at the body behind him; the grip around his waist only tightened. Riku yelped as he was suddenly whirled around and was face to face with Sora; Sora had his arms pinned to his side, but he continued to struggle; what happened next was when one of Sora's hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Riku's eyes widened at what Sora was doing, but not for long; the kiss felt so good, Riku's eyes slid shut. Sora's arm that was still around Riku's waist loosened slightly into a more comfortable grip, then he deepened the kiss. Riku moaned quietly as he allowed Sora access into his mouth; he missed that feeling so much, he thought he'd never feel it again; yet, there he was, in the university hallway.

When it donned on Riku just where they were, he started to struggle with Sora again; then he did something he would be angry at himself for doing, he bit down on Sora's tongue, not too hard, but hard enough just to hurt a little. Sora gasped and pulled back quickly, cursing; but he didn't let go of Riku, his other arm wrapped back around Riku's waist. He looked up into Riku's eyes and just stared into them, he was the on to break the silence.

"Riku, please tell me what's going on." Sora said. "I want to help you."

Riku glared down at Sora; then he quickly did something that he knew would make Sora let him go; he stopped down on Sora's foot as hard as he could.

Sora let out a loud yell and let go of Riku; Riku pushed him and he fell down to the ground. He looked up at Riku and his eyes widened when he saw Riku's eyes tear up.

"Riku-" He tried again, but was cut off.

"If you want to help me, then stay out of my life!" Riku yelled, his fists clenching at his side and tears streaming down his face. "Trust me; it will be better for the both of us. You can marry Kairi and I can stay out of trouble." With that, Riku turned on his heel again and blasted into a super fast run.

Sora just sat there on the floor and watched as Riku ran off; of course Sora knew he could catch Riku again, but he wasn't sure if he should risk it again so soon. Sora's hand wondered up to his neck and he tugged on the big chunky chain of his necklace, and pulled it out of his shirt; his hand wondered to the pendent and he held onto it in his closed hand.

"Riku…" Sora whispered.

----------------

Meanwhile with Riku…

Riku ran as fast as he could off of university grounds; he wasn't going to come back for the rest of the day, he just couldn't. He ran and ran, all the way to the beach; which was probably about a full three city block run from the university. He shouldn't have been doing all of that running in his condition; but he couldn't help it.

Riku rushed to the shack on the beach and up the stairs, when he pushed open the door, he rushed over to bridge and ran across that. He ran until he was at the oddly bended tree on a cove where the bridge ended. He panted wildly, then he felt sick, very sick; he wildly looked around and spotted a trash can just by the bridge's ending, he rushed over to it and heaved whatever was in his stomach out into the trashcan violently. There was burning at the back of his throat, but he couldn't stop throwing up; bad tastes of whatever he had eaten rushed over his tongue and out of his mouth. He bent over the trashcan for almost five minutes; eventually all that was left were dry heaves of air, his stomach emptied of whatever he had in there.

Shakily, he stood up and wobbled over to the tree; when he got over to the tree, he draped over it, then a moment later, turned around so his back was leaning on it. After a few deep breaths, he pushed himself up onto the tree and sat down on it; he was happy he had enough strength to do that, but worried when he suddenly felt dizzy. Shifting his body around a little, Riku was able to lie down on the tree; he felt comfortable there.

The breeze of the ocean cooling him off, the breeze pushing the sweet scent of the ripe fruits at the top branches towards him, the sweet scent calming him down more; though, he would've preferred the sun to be setting instead of shinning overhead. He loved sunsets, he remembered the first day that he and Sora had met; it was during a sunset.

**Flashback**

A five year old Riku was sitting down alone on the branch of the Paopu tree, looking out over the ocean towards the setting sun. Riku always enjoyed the sunset since he was a little boy; he knew that the sun setting gave way to night, and the sky would be filled with beautiful twinkling stars.

As Riku looked at the sunset, he heard the sound crunching behind him and he turned to see who was arriving; he was surprised to see a boy he had never seen before. He had long messy chocolate brown hair that went every which way but down and a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes; Riku could tell he was a couple of inches taller than he was and was probably about four or five; a kind happy smile graced his face as he walked over to Riku.

"Hi!" The boy said.

Riku looked down at him for a moment, not knowing what to expect from him, before he responded.

"Hello…" Riku said.

"Can I sit with you?" The boy asked.

Riku looked at the bended trunk and shrugged.

The boy's smile widened as he rushed over to the tree; he jumped up onto it in an attempt to climb on so he could sit on it too, but he immediately began to slide off. Riku surprised himself when he suddenly when he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the boy up, helping him settled onto the tree trunk.

The boy looked at him with a huge smile on his face, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Thank you…" He said. "My name is Sora…" He held out his hand to Riku.

Riku didn't know what he was doing at the time when he took Sora's hand and shook it and said:

"My name's Riku…"

The two looked out over the ocean and watched as the sun set.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Sora said as he watched the colors of the sunset.

After the sun set, the two noticed something; they were still holding each other's hands. Riku quickly yanked his hand away while Sora laughed happily.

From then on, Riku decided he liked Sora and wanted to be his friend.

**Flashback Ends**

As Riku's mind drifted from the memories of his childhood, to the night from one month ago; his hand wondered to his stomach, and he rubbed it gently. He just lied there thinking and rubbing his stomach, then he came to a decision.

"I have to tell him." Riku whispered to himself.

----------------

A few hours later… back with Sora…

Sora dragged his feet into the apartment lobby; he was depressed, extremely depressed. After that kiss and conversation with Riku, he just couldn't get him out of his mind. Riku's pained eyes would be eternally etched into his mind; the words Riku said had basically scarred his soul. But Sora knew he deserved everything, but he wasn't going to quit.

Sora sighed as he walked over to the mailboxes; when he looked at his mailbox, he thought it was odd that an envelope was sticking out of his box. He took out the envelope and nearly jumped for joy when he saw the handwriting on the envelope; it was Riku's handwriting that his name was in. He wanted to rip open the letter right there and start reading it, but an all too familiar annoying voice called out to him.

"Oh Sora…" Kairi's voice called out.

'Oh no…' Sora thought as he stuffed the letter in his pocket; he turned around and almost gagged when he saw Kairi in a trench coat, that meant only one thing, and he didn't want to think about it. 'Okay, this ends now!'

"Kairi, we need to talk." Sora said in a monotone voice as he walked past Kairi and away from the mailboxes.

Kairi gasped when she heard the words Sora said. She rushed after Sora and clung onto his arm. Sora shook her off and continued to walk briskly ahead of her. It took Kairi a moment to realize that they weren't headed towards the elevators, but towards the apartment lobby doors. She rushed up to Sora and tried to convince him to go up to his apartment.

"Hey, shouldn't we go up to your apartment?" She asked in a sensual tone. "So we can be more…" She brushed her chest up against Sora's arm. "Comfortable?"

Sora stopped and turned to her; Kairi almost thought her plan worked, until she saw the look in Sora's eyes. They were angry and cold, vacant of any other emotion.

"Kairi, it's over." Sora said simply; hoping to leave it at that, he started to walk off; but he felt a pair of hands keep him from moving by grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean 'it's over'?!" Kairi yelled.

"We're over, finished, done!" Sora yelled as he yanked his arm away from Kairi and glared down at her. "You've done enough to ruin my life, I need my life back!"

"I am your life!" Kairi shrieked.

Sora let out a huffed laugh.

"No, you're the force that ruined the awesome life I had before!" Sora yelled. "I had everything I needed right with me, then you came and took it all away from me!"

"I'm something you need right now, more than anything!" Kairi continued the shriek.

"No, I don't need you." Sora said. "But, maybe all of the football players do. Or maybe the basketball players; or those STD infected jerks you've been fucking!"

Kairi's eyes widened when she realized how busted she was; a hot blush covering her cheeks.

"I want you out of my life!" Sora said. "Without you, it would be a lot easier to rebuild it!" With that, Sora turned on his heel and headed over to the elevators; smiling as he felt some of the weight in his heart suddenly disappeared.

Kairi on the other hand stood in the lobby with her head bowed; after a moment, her head lifted slowly. Her eyes burning in anger and hate; she looked at the elevator and smirked.

"I'll get you back Sora, you'll marry me and you'll take care of me like you are supposed to; you are destined to treat me like the princess I am." Kairi said. "Riku, you'll pay!"

With that, she turned and stalked out of the lobby and out of the apartment complex.

----------------

Back with Sora…

Forgetting about the mail that could've been in his mailbox, Sora focused all of his attention on the letter that he was taking out of his pocket the second his apartment door closed. Ripping open the letter, Sora read the simple letter that was inside.

**_Meet me at the Paopu Tree tonight at 8_**

_**Riku**_

Sora flipped the letter over to see if there was anything else; but found nothing else. He looked at his clock and saw that it was six; looking down at the letter again, a smile came to his lips.

"Two hours to get ready." Sora said as he rushed towards his bathroom.

----------------

Two hours later, at the beach…

Riku's boyfriend was out for the night, he wouldn't be back home till morning; so Riku didn't have to worry about being out late that night; or worry all too much at all really.

Riku sat down on the Paopu Tree waiting for Sora to show up, he hoped that Sora got the letter; hoping that he wasn't spending time with Kairi. Riku was frightened about what he had to tell Sora; he wasn't sure how he was going to react. His boyfriend knew, but he didn't tell him; he just stupidly left the evidence in the bathroom, thinking that his boyfriend would never notice. But his boyfriend found the evidence and had been somewhat kinder to him ever since, but he was still very abusive and Riku still had to look out for his temper; Riku was hoping that there wasn't a change of plans for his boyfriend and that he'd come back home that night; he knew that no matter what, he wouldn't be safe from his boyfriend.

While Riku pondered on that, he didn't notice the sound of crunching sand behind him; and wasn't aware that he wasn't alone until a pair of arms gently wrapped around his waist. He tensed and flinched when he felt the arms on him; it was a soothing voice that told him that he was in safe arms.

"Shhh…calm down Riku…" Sora's voice cooed into his ear. "It's only me…"

Riku somewhat relaxed, but not by much. He felt Sora unwrap his arms from around him, and listened to the sounds of the sand as Sora made his way around the tree; and jump up to sit beside him. After a moment, Sora wrapped his arm gently around Riku's waist and held him close; relaxing a little, Riku lied his head down on Sora's shoulder best he could. Riku could tell that lying down on Sora wouldn't be a problem for much longer; Riku had stopped growing awhile ago, and from what he could see on Sora, Sora still had some more growing to do before he was finished.

The two stayed in silence for awhile as they looked up at the night sky; the stars twinkled and winked down at them, as if wishing them luck in life.

Riku was the one to break the silence.

"Have you ever wondered why I asked you to come here?" Riku asked suddenly.

Sora looked at Riku before answering.

"Ever since the moment I read that letter…" Sora answered. "Is there something wrong?"

Riku sighed and he gently grasped onto Sora's other hand and slowly led it over to his stomach, Riku gently held Sora's hand over his own stomach.

"Sora, I'm pregnant…" Riku whispered.

To be continued…

----------------

Uh oh…what will Sora do about this?

Does Riku's boyfriend know?

What plans may Kairi be patching up?

Please send me reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, back with a new chapter!!! Thank you to all of those who took the time to read this story!

And a special thanks to those who reviewed: 00kamijin, Khaz, KitsuneSam, noperfect917, Laura, MoroTheWolfGod, kai-luver-666, Inumaru, RavenHairedSora, Veritas4Eternity, darksaphire, Luffy D. Monkey, Sesshomaru42691, Youko-Kuronue, Riku-Rocks, Mizu Hikari, atheist, InnocentGuilt, RoseOnTheGrave, anahearts123 Deaira, Darkblade Wielder, and Ranchdressing.

Now on with the story!!!

----------------

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later…

"He's **WHAT**?!" Cid yelled loudly as he jumped up from his seat on the couch in his living room.

Riku cowered a little into the couch because he didn't expect Sora's father's reaction to be that loud, he expected something along the lines of that, but not that loud. Sora wrapped his arm around Riku protectively as he looked up at his father; he wasn't ashamed of what he had said, so his parents were going to have to live with it.

Aerith on the other hand was speechless, she didn't expect that. She for one was happy that Sora and Riku were finally together, she expected that news; that Kairi was no longer in the picture, at least she and the others thought; but the other part of the news her son had just told her, shocked her more than anything in her life.

Sora had just told them that Riku was about a month pregnant; and that the child was _possibly_ his.

Aerith knew that her husband didn't notice the possibly part, so she grabbed onto his arm and tugged on it, signaling him to calm down and sit down. Cid looked down at his wife, he stared at her with wide eyes, stuttering a little; but a stern glare from her set him right and he plopped down onto the couch; he just stared at the two boys, his son and the other he had hoped would become his son-in-law since he was little, with disbelieving eyes.

Aerith cleared her throat and sighed a little before she spoke.

"What do you mean that the child is _possibly_ yours?" Aerith asked her son. "There is still the remaining possibility that the child still belongs to, who's hopefully your ex-lover?"

"Very much so Mrs. Highwind…" Riku said in a quiet voice. "I was still with him when I came to Sora; I didn't directly break up with him though."

"What do you mean by that?" Cid asked in his gruff voice.

Riku gave a shaky sigh as he looked to Sora. Sora grasped onto Riku's hand and lifted it to his lips and gave it a kiss, he continued to hold Riku's hand in his hand as he lowered it and rubbed his thumb in a comforting gesture for Riku to keep him calm. Riku looked into Sora's eyes, Sora's eyes told him that he'd be there for him always; Riku never really explained the situation he had with his ex-Master back at his old home, Riku lived with Sora now.

Riku turned to Sora's parents and stared them in the eye as he started to speak.

"Back when my parents left me behind on the islands, I didn't have anywhere to go. They found out about my sexual preference from others that spoke about it; they just up and left one day in front of me, no true explanation at all. For awhile, I was nearly homeless; then my boyfriend offered me a home in his home, I was at the time overjoyed about it. But, he soon turned abusive, very abusive; simple things would tick him off and he'd just beat me, soon it wasn't only beatings, but raping as well." Riku's voice cracked at the end a little, tears started to come to his eyes.

Sora gently hugged Riku and Riku buried his head into Sora's shoulder as his body gently shook as he cried.

Sora's parents were speechless. Aerith was angry, almost as angry as Cid; Cid wanted to find out who that man was and murder him for what he had done to Riku. Cid stood up and walked over to the couch that Sora and Riku occupied; gently he rubbed Riku's back as Riku cried. Riku took his head away from Sora's shoulder and looked to Cid, his eyes still streaming with tears.

"It's going to be okay…" Cid said to Riku as he gently wiped Riku's tears away from his eyes, much like he had done for Sora when he was little and sad.

Riku suddenly lunged into Cid's arms and still continued to cry; Cid held onto Riku like he would hold onto a child and gently rubbed his back as he continued to cry.

Aerith stood up and looked at her son.

"Sora, I would like to speak with you." Aerith said as she walked off towards the kitchen.

Sora sighed as he stood up, he bent down and placed a gently kiss on Riku's cheek before he headed off and followed his mother who had already entered the kitchen.

When Sora entered the kitchen himself, he saw that his mother was already sitting at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Sora walked over and made himself comfortable on the chair across from her; he had a feeling he was going to be there for awhile.

"So, all of this began on that night Riku came to you with his wounds?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…" Sora said. "After that, I wasn't able to get to Riku for a month."

"What happened then?" Aerith asked.

"I wanted some time away from Kairi, so I told her I was going to go use the restroom." Sora said. "When I entered the building, I saw Riku. He ran off and I ran after him, because I really wanted to speak with him. When I caught up with him, I kissed him; but he bit my tongue and pushed me to the ground after stomping on my foot. After a few words, he ran off again; I didn't chase after him right then."

"When did you find out he was pregnant?" Aerith asked.

"That same night." Sora said. "When I checked the mail, I found and note hanging out of my mailbox; when I took it out, I saw it was from Riku. Right then, Kairi happened to show up; after a few moments with her, we got into a fight in the lobby and I finally broke up with her. When I was in my apartment, I read the short note telling me to meet him at the Paopu Tree at 8 that night."

"So that's where he told you, the Paopu Tree." Aerith said.

Sora nodded.

"At first, I was horrified when he told me." Sora said, his mind wondering back to that night at the beach.

**Flashback**

"Sora, I'm pregnant..." Riku whispered.

Sora's mind blanked out for a moment there, he felt as Riku's hand tightened slightly harder on his as he rested the hand over Riku's stomach. Sora could only say one word at the moment.

"Pregnant?" Sora's voice was a squeak.

Riku frowned and let go of his hand, he scooted away from Sora and placed his hands on his own stomach.

"Yes Sora, pregnant." Riku said. "It is only a possibility the child is yours…it could be Ansem's."

Sora forgot Riku's situation when he heard the news and asked a stupid question.

"Who's Ansem?" Sora asked; a little dazed.

"My boyfriend..." Riku said simply, not realizing how stupid Sora's question was at the moment.

There was a moment of complete silence between the two before Riku spoke again.

"Look, I understand that you don't want to help me with the child…" Riku said as he jumped off of the tree. "I just wanted to tell you that there was a possibility that I could be baring your child; I understand that you want to have a family with-" Riku never finished that sentence.

Sora jumped off of the tree quickly and grabbed Riku into a breathtaking kiss, stopping him from saying that awful sentence he was about to say. Riku gasped, but moaned a few seconds later, the kiss being the most passionate thing he had ever experienced. Sora stopped the kiss reluctantly, in fear the baby would suffer from oxygen loss and held onto Riku, looking up into his eyes.

"How could you say that?" Sora asked, his forehead was pressed up against Riku's forehead and he stared straight into the aquamarine jewels.

"What, the truth?" Riku asked; he didn't want to get out of Sora's arms; he wanted to stay like that with him for eternity, but felt he had to end it soon before it became painful.

"What truth?" Sora asked. "I never loved Kairi; I loved you, I love you now and I will always love you; for now and forever."

Riku's eyes started to fill with tears, he wasn't sure if he could believe the words that Sora was saying.

Sora let go of Riku for one second and dropped down to his knees before him, in a near begging position.

"Riku, please don't leave me!" Sora said; he looked up at Riku, his eyes pleading with him. "I was a dumb ass for not noticing you then; I don't want to make that mistake again. I want you to be with me; I want to help you raise this child." Sora's hands wondered onto Riku's still flat stomach. "I don't care if the child is mine or not, I'll raise him or her all the same, as if he or she were my own flesh and blood!"

Riku was crying a silent steady stream of tears by now, he stared down at Sora as he continued to speak.

"I need you in my life Riku, more than ever!" Sora said. "I want you to be there in my every waking moment, to the day of my death! I can't stand to live without you any longer. Kairi was something that blocked me from ever realizing that for all of these years. I should've been with you Riku, and only you; you and I as far as I'm concerned are one soul; if I loose you, I won't be able to live!"

Riku's body was starting the shake, his eyes closed, tears still came through.

"One day, I will marry you right here; right where we first met Riku!" Sora said. "I will never leave your side; even if you try to leave me, I will always be somewhere near. I want to love you, protect you, and help you raise our child, yours and mine, nobody else's." Sora's hands wondered away from Riku's stomach and gently he grasped onto Riku's hands, he brought them to his lips and placed gently kisses on both of them. "I'm begging you Riku, give me a chance, one last chance; I know just as much as you do, that we are both tired of waiting."

Riku broke down completely, sobs racked from his body as he let out everything he was holding in; he dropped down on his knees in front of Sora and hugged him around his waist, burying his head best he could into Sora's shoulder. Sora shifted a little, so he could gently seat Riku onto the sand; he stayed on his knees as he gently held onto Riku around his shoulders, Riku buried his head into the crook of Sora's neck, Sora gently rocked him from side to side, gently singing Riku's favorite song.

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't here me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**You're giving me too many things lately**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you,**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When you're older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said **_

"_**No, I don't think life is quite that simple."**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't here me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_

_**Are confusing me**_

_**That's when you came to me and said,**_

_**Wish I could prove I love you,**_

_**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**_

_**When we're older you'll understand**_

_**It's enough when I said so**_

_**And maybe some things are that simple**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

Riku's crying had ceased slightly by then and he was still clinging onto Sora. Sora let go of Riku for a second so he could shift a little and sit down beside him. Riku held onto his arm in a tight, but very comfortable embrace; Sora wished the Riku would never let go of his arm, he could stay there for as long as he wanted.

The two stayed like that for the longest time. Eventually, Riku fell asleep and Sora carried him home, to their home. When he entered his apartment, he headed over to his bedroom and gently placed Riku onto his bed; gently taking off his clothing, Sora placed Riku's clothing into the closet along with his own clothing and changed him into one of his pajamas; the pant legs came short just about and inch above his ankles and the top was a little too big, but it was okay for him to sleep in. After changing out of his own cloths, Sora climbed into bed and gently held onto his dark angel through the night as they both slept.

The next day, during the hours of school; Sora and Riku paid a visit to the apartment complex Riku used to live in and got his important items. Riku left a note for Ansem saying that their relationship was over and left everything else in the apartment; together, the two walked out to begin to lead a new life together.

**Flashback Ends**

As Sora explained the main points of what happened that night and the next day to his mother, his mind wondered around everything else he didn't mention about that night; a lop-sided grin gracing his lips.

Aerith was happy that Sora had not argued about Riku being pregnant, after all, it could've been his fault. Aerith always wanted to have grandchildren, but she was silently hoping for years that Leon would be the first to give her grandchildren, and within wedlock; even though Sora and Riku weren't married right then, she knew it would only be a matter of time before they were married.

"I think we better get back to Riku and dad…" Sora said as he stood up.

Aerith nodded in agreement.

"Right…" She said as she stood.

Together, the two walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room; they were both surprised to see Cloud and Leon in the living room with Riku. Riku was lying against Leon sound asleep, Leon had his arm around Riku's shoulder in a comforting gesture and Cloud sat next to the pair looking worried.

"What happened to Riku?" Leon asked. "I'm glad he's here, but why is he here?"

"I'll explain to you later when Riku is ready." Sora said; he looked around the living room. "Where's dad?"

"He went off to the garage when a call came in." Leon said.

Cid owned the only car garage business on the island, so he and his employees had a lot of work daily.

Sora looked at Riku and smiled at the peaceful look on his face as he slept; walking over to his brother, he gently picked Riku up from the couch and into his arms; Riku was lighter than Kairi somehow despite the height difference.

"Why don't you stay here for dinner?" Aerith asked her son. "You can place Riku in your old room and settle him in there while he rests, wake him up when dinner's ready though."

"Thanks mom…" Sora said as he walked off towards the stairs.

Leon watched his little brother until he was out of view; when he heard the door open and close, he turned to his mother.

"What's going on?" Leon asked.

Aerith smiled at her son.

"Okay, I'll give you a clue…" She said as she headed off towards the kitchen, she said the clue over her shoulder. "You're going to be an uncle soon."

Leon's mouth dropped opened.

To be continued…

----------------

I'll bring out the next chapter as soon as possible!!!

Meanwhile, please send me reviews!!!


End file.
